Caught in Loki's tide
by bretagne18
Summary: Loki wants revenge on Earth and to rule Asgard. He finds an ancient necklace to do this. Only to find that it won't work for him. That's when he meets S.H.I.E.L.D. Blair Grey. She has the power to fuel the necklace. What happens when a Loki finds himself caring and trusting a human?
1. Chapter 1

Looking outside you could see a storm brewing. The waves hit the tall rocks splashing water. It was chaotic before a storm and too dangerous to swim with the high tide.

Blair Grey sighed and pulled her jacket closer. She didn't like the weather gloomy and cold.

It was usual for California to get such cold weather. Blair wanted to feel the sun on her skin again and not have to wear a parka to go outside.

Her phone beeped telling her that she has to go back to work. She locked the house up and drove off to the S.H.I.E.L.D. location.

When Blair got there she found a huge crater size hole in the ground. It was on a cliff right by the ocean and saw a few nice homes around it. What could have caused this? She wondered. Up close the crater had weird symbols on the ground. Dane her supervisor said that the residents saw a flash of light and heard a huge sound.

Steve Rogers was there and said it was obviously Asgardian. He had worked with Thor and fought the other one Loki before. The scientist Erik Selvic confirmed it and they started working on contacting Thor. Blair didn't see why she had to be here all she did was look around.

"Grey! Get over here and help us with this."

Blair got up and ran over to the box he was carrying.

"Inside is classified and you _must _keep it safe. We don't know what is it yet or if it's dangerous. I wouldn't touch it and keep in a far but safe place. You are to relocate in that house over there." He said pointing to a modern villa. "I need an agent out here to watch backup will be in here a few days until then keep an eye on things and page or call me if you see anything weird. Standard protocol if you encounter anything. Got it?"

Blair saluted him and said "Yes sir!" She can tend to be sarcastic when moody. Dane was used to it though and he rolled his eyes and gave her the key and left.

Steve, aka captain America, came over to her and said, "Hello Ms. Grey How are you? It's nice to see you again. How are you since New York?"

Blair had been on the helicarrier and she got to know Steve a lot. He was like her older brother always looking out for her. When the helicarrier almost went down she was attacked by Loki's minions and woke up in the hospital. Steve saved her life and said Loki tried to take control of her. She remembers little snips of what happened but it was Steve who told her everything. It was very traumatic which was why she was staying down low in her job nowadays. After that they had both become close friends. She was removed from the field to a lower division so she didn't get to see him as much. She had missed him.

She smiled, hugging him and said, "Hi Steve it's been awhile. I'm doing good it's a nice change in location. The sun always shines here and I don't have that much to work on. But I missed seeing you."

They talked a bit more about his work with agent Romanova. He was happy where he was at right now and she was glad. He had changed since New York but in a better way.

"One last thing...I just wanted to know will you be okay? Here by yourself? I know it's been hard on you and this is Asgard business we're dealing with."

She looked at him and said "I'm fine. Staying in that nice house for a few days will give me break and I think I can handle myself." She trained a little bit with Natasha Romanoff.

"I know you can but just remember these are Asgards we're talking about and they're something else entirely. Especially when it comes to Loki. You saw him and what he can do.. Just don't forget what he is willing do to and that he won't hesistate. So you shouldn't either."

Blair said thank you and put on a smile hugging him and saying their goodbyes. She didn't want him to know that his words scared her. Even though Blair couldn't remember seeing him she heard his voice. _"You'll make a nice addition to my team." _His voice and laughter are in her nightmares sometimes.

Hopefully she would never have to encounter him because..._He won't hesitate. _

Blair went inside of the villa and had to admit it was nice. There were five large bedrooms the master had a fireplace which was perfect and a huge bath. The fridge was stocked, there was a jacuzzi and pool..what more could a girl want?

Another agent delivered her luggage soon after she came to the house.

After getting comfortable Blair looked at the box that Dane gave her. Even though it was classified she could still look right?

She gave a peeksies and saw a small necklace in a bag.

She picked up the necklace and saw it was silver shaped round and in closer inspection one could see strange writing written in a dark green engraving.

Looking at the report it said that the necklace was the only thing that fell out of the sky. Blair could only feel bad for the person who lost this beautiful necklace.

* * *

Loki was furious as he paced the floor of his cell. How could his plan have failed? That stupid idiot doesn't know how to follow orders. That bumbling fool was dead the next time Loki saw him.

He looked up when he saw the solider come to his cell.

It was Marfello, the bumbling fool.

"What happened? Where is the necklace I entrusted to you?!" Loki hissed.

"I'm sorry my liege, but Heimdall saw me coming and sent the necklace through the bifrost." Loki turned around and hit the wall.

Of course, the gatekeeper. He couldn't stay out of Loki's plans for once. Loki had joined with Marfello after seeing his powers in the cell next to him. Marfello had the ability to leave his cell without anyone noticing. The fellow was glad to help him because he too wanted revenge on Asgard. They had wrongly accused him of treason and killed his family while he watched. It was cruel punishment but it was fair for the crime.

Loki then sent him out to find a necklace. It could give Loki the power that he needed to get his revenge on Thor and Odin.

But the necklace was lost in the nine realms...or was it. Loki smiled his signature grin and asked, "Do you have the tracker?"

The boy fumbled through his jacket and retrieved it. He looked at the screen and had an odd face of confusion and fear.

"Well..what does it say boy?" Asked Loki.

Marfello looked at him with strange eyes and said "Misgard my Lord."

Ugh, of course Heimdall would send it to measly earth. The one place that Loki couldn't go but luckily he knew a way or two there.

* * *

Blair woke up to rain outside the window. She sighed, "Ugh I can't go outside I'll melt." It also looked like the rain was washing away the crater.

She spent most of the day relaxing by the fireplace and was pretty lazy. The day was uneventful and rather boring. The weather didn't help. Blair went to bed early not noticing the necklace flashing green. Or that something big was coming her way.

* * *

Loki had gotten out of his cell without causing alarm. It was easy enough as Marfello used his power to shift into a clone of Loki. He had been plotting all these weeks.

Being a good prisoner and an even better liar. Frigga had seen a difference in him and had even told Odin.

It was hard keeping his mouth shut when Thor visited him the last week. But it was worth it now as he sped at the outskirts of the city in a high speed ship.

He went through the cave on the outskirts of the city, that had the way to his freedom. The way back to his precious necklace. Loki felt alive as he went through the cave and felt himself being transported to earth.

He was closer to freedom now more than ever.

* * *

Blair awoke to a huge flashing light right in her face. Her instincts kicking in she ran out of bed to the window. There was a huge tunnel of light right by the crater and it was over in an instant.

She could barely see now she turned on the light and grabbed her cell phone. "What is it Grey?" Asked Dane.

"Sir, you need to come over here now I just saw the flash of light I think that something else came through!" He perked up at that and she could hear him calling orders in the background.

"Okay we have a team coming down might take half an hour. Until then keep safe hide the necklace and keep your gun close. You don't know what or who came through." He hung up the phone and she went to put on her uniform.

Grabbing her gun and cell she went to check on the necklace. The necklace was glowing green and gold. She gasped and slowly picked it up.

Why was it doing this? Blair wondered.

All of a sudden she heard the door creak open downstairs and she knew that something or someone was in the house. She pulled the gun from her holster and texted Dane to hurry up.

* * *

The ship went through the portal with Loki but he had put an invisibility spell on it earlier so he could leave it parked where it was. He jumped out of the ship and the tracking screen said that the house was 30 steps ahead. Loki smiled and thought that his plan would work out after all.

He quickly unlocked the door with a flick of his wrist. It opened with a creak and the tracker said it was upstairs. He didn't see anyone in the house so far. As he rounded the corner to the bedroom something swung out and hit him in the head hard.

Laughing Loki entered the room. It hadn't been enough to actually make him fall but it was enough to make Loki pissed off.

He was blocking the door so the person couldn't leave. As he went in the room he saw no sign of anyone.

They must be hiding he thought. Loki chuckled, he always won this game. He began looking for his prey.

Blair was under the bed. She was scared witless, whoever she hit hadn't even flinched. They just seemed confused for a moment and it was just enough time for her to hide.

She cursed herself for leaving her gun on the dresser. How was she supposed to defend herself now?

"Come out little human. Come out before I find you." Oh no...Blair knew that voice. It was Loki's!

Now she couldn't help but gasp and she saw his feet stop right in front of the bed. She scooted back as quietly as she could. But her phone rang at that moment. Damn..should've turned it on silent. Loki heard it too and found her under the bed.

"Ah, look who what we have here. A little girl found my necklace. Why don't you come out and return what is mine?" He said as he crouched down and smiled at her.

"No way in hell." Blair said. She went all the back as she could. If he wanted the necklace he could come and get it.

* * *

Loki grinned to himself. The girl had spitfire and he couldn't wait to play. He extended his arm and pulled her arm slowly dragging her out. She hit her head on the bed, hard.

"Ah!" she yelped quickly covering her head. This gave Loki enough time to pull her out all the way. Blair was dizzy as he pulled her out from under the bed. Her surroundings jumbled she found herself on the floor in front of Loki.

Loki smirked and said, "I knew you'd come out sooner of later. Now give me the necklace."

"I said no. I will never give you this necklace!" She got up and ran for the gun on the dresser. Pointing it at him she said "Don't move or I shoot!"

Loki put his hands up but he put a clone behind her. The second Loki grabbed her hip and her throat squeezing hard, "How about I crush your throat before you have the chance." He remembered this girl from the helicarrier. She was the one who could help him. How appropriate that she found his necklace.

She squirmed trying to get out but couldn't. "Put down the gun before I actually hurt you."

Loki said. She complied and put down the gun. He grabbed the necklace from her other hand.

But still didn't let go of her throat.

"Listen here woman, I don't appreciate you stealing what is mine. Don't do it again or you'll find out just how much I can hurt you. I'll start with this pretty throat of yours."

He let her go and left the room. Only to find Captain America and 20 agents surrounding him with guns.

"Put your hands up Loki." Steve said. Loki complied and staring at the frightened girl hugging the solider. He know knew what his new plan was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi there! I Hope you guys like the story so far sorry is so slow but I have to introduce the characters! I plan on really speeding things up with Blair and Loki.** **And if you have any comments please message me or leave a review! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Blair was so happy to see Steve he had really calmed her down. Seeing Loki and feeling him touch her had been terrifying..yet electrifying.

Steve was safe and familiar. Loki was dangerous and unpredictable.

There was something about Loki that both drew her in and made her back away. A little part of her wanted him while the rest screamed run away.

It's a good thing he is locked away. Steve and Blair were on their way to SHIELD headquarters.

"Are you okay? I know I keep asking but I'm worried Blair. What did you do with the necklace?"

"I'm keeping it Dane told me that I have to keep it safe and out of reach."

"I don't think you should have it. Loki was obviously looking for it and now he knows that you have it. He will be after you next. Why don't you leave it here at the headquarters?"

"I'm find Steve..Loki is locked up and he can't get to me."

"But it's Loki, the guy always has an alternative motive."

They had arrived at the building and they both went to get out. Steve had to go check on Loki and Blair was going to see her new assignment.

* * *

Loki sat in an empty room waiting for this to be over with. He had things to do and people to see. Like the mortal.

Yesterday he used his magic to teleport himself to a SHIELD computer where he brought up employee files.

He stopped when he found hers. Her picture with her hazel eyes, brown hair and that sweet smile. What an adorable little pet.

The file said her name was Blair Grey, 28 years old, recommended by Natasha Romanoff and was a little trained with guns. He knew all of this already.

What really interested him was that she had a restraining order against a man who he presumed to be her father, seeing as they had the same last name. Hmm..so she had daddy issues as well.

He smirked as he read on through her profile seeing everything he needed to know. Perfect now he could manipulate her with all he knew so that she would be his.

Loki also sent Marfello a message that he found the necklace and would need his distraction to be kept in place on Asgard. That idiot better get it right this time.

Loki was dragged out of his thoughts as the door opened and it was none other than Blair.

Oh, this will be _fun._

* * *

_Twelve hours earlier._

Loki was on Misgard and didn't know what was coming for him. Marfello made his way down to the throne room.

Marfello shifted into his solider self. He came from a long line of Fowlers or shift shapers. Not of any planet in this realm. He knew that Asgard was powerful and when he stumbled upon the lost prince himself it was a very lucky day for Marfello.

Reaching the throne room he played his part kneeling and saying, "My Lord! I'm sorry to disturb you but I have urgent news."

"Yes what is it?" the King asked.

"Loki has escaped sir and I believe he has gone to Misgard!"

Odin stared at him and sighed "Well I knew he'd do it sooner or later. He was acting too good especially for him. Go inform Thor immediately and tell him to retrieve Loki at once. But do not tell Frigga I don't want her worried."

Marfello left the room and went to Thor. Now for phase two.

* * *

Blair couldn't keep quiet anymore. No one wanted to interview Loki because they were too scared. "I don't wanna go in there with him!" "Look what he did to Blair...what will he do to me?" "I didn't sign up for this I signed up for a cubicle job." "I can barely throw a punch how can I possibly defend myself!"

Enough is enough. All day Blair heard people whispering about Loki being here. But since they were waiting for Fury and Coulson no one wanted to interview him. Blair grabbed the keys to the interrogation room and made her way in. No one seemed to notice either.

* * *

"Ah hello my dear long time no see. How's your neck?" Loki asked with a malicious grin.

Blair unconsciously touched her neck and sat down no more bullshit. "What're you doing here Loki. Last time we saw you Thor had a muzzle and handcuffs on you. Did you escape your babysitter already?"

Wow, thought Loki this mortal likes to bring it. Let's see how she does in the fire.

"Eheh yes that was the last time..in New York and do you remember me? Because I sure as hell remember you. I was this close to having you." He said leaning way into her personal space. "You were almost mine and we would've had so much fun. Or I would've. I plan on keeping you this time."He said laughing.

That laugh was unnerving to her and she fought off a shudder. She put on her poker face. "We know about the necklace Loki so I suggest you start talking before we-"

Loki interrupted, his anger flaring. "Before you what? Kill me. Go ahead try. Lock me up? Fine I always find a way out. Don't you see human girl? You can't _touch_ me. I'm a god and you can't kill a god. Now why don't you shut that pretty little mouth of yours before you really make me mad."

Blair was out of words and didn't respond. Loki used the opportunity to dig deeper.

"You know you and me have a lot in common well...as much as a god and a human can have that is." Smirking as he said it.

Blair finally found her voice, "You and me and _nothing_ in common! You killed tons of innocent people I've never done that-"

"Oh really? What about Seattle and your father." Loki smiled at the shock on her face and knew he struck a nerve.

"See you and me we aren't so different are we?"

Blair was shocked and was feeling the tears coming. She had killed her father from self defensive after he broke his retraining order. He still haunted her in her dreams. And Seattle...well that was a mistake she would have to live with.

"Ah..just on time." Loki said grinning. The wall on the right side of the room flew apart and there stood none other than Steve. There were dozens of bodies behind him Blair didn't know if they were still alive.

"What're you do-" Blair stopped as Loki was right behind her grabbing her tightly around the waist he held her as he flew through the ceiling, into a ship.

Blair gasped as she felt his hard chest and looked up into his beautiful green eyes. Of course Loki gave his cocky smirk and ruined the moment but it gave Blair a moment of clarity. She couldn't surrender to him now!

"Put me down!" Blair screamed flailing around and pounding on his chest.

Loki just threw his head back and laughed. He grabbed her wrist with one hand and used the other one to dig into her coat. Blair stopped and gasped afraid of what he was doing.

She relaxed when he just grabbed the necklace "Don't worry pet we will save _that_ for a different time." Loki said winking at her.

he released her and shoved her into the small ship.

"Ready to go?"

"Yes." Blair gasped she recognized that voice. Turning around she saw Steve standing there.

Confusion surrounded Blair as Loki grinned. "Lady Grey I would like to introduce my partner in crime...I believe you already know him."

"What's going on here?" She asked.

Steve looked at her with regret, "I'm sorry to lie to you Blair but I've been working with Loki for months now."

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

They didn't fly far in the ship and there was silence the whole way.

Landing by the Blair's villa she thought they were to drop her off. But Steve and Loki got out with her and walked to the house.

"Hold it..What do you think you're doing? I'm not letting either of you in, you're fugitives and wanted. Leave now and you might escape before Fury comes looking for me."

Loki just laughed and said, "Ha and what is going to stop me?" Blair pulled her gun out on him, finally having some leverage. "Don't make me shoot."

She knew Loki would use magic to show up behind her but she was ready for this. She fired at the rain pipe and it swung and hit Loki right in the head. She turned around and punched him.

Unfortunately she forgot he was a god, therefore this barely fazed him. She was going to make a run for it after the look Loki gave her.

That's when Steve stepped in and grabbed her arm. She struggled and eventually Steve said, "Stop Blair!"

He dragged her around the house and Loki went inside.

She finally gave up and about to cry she said, "How could you do this to SHEILD? To Fury? To your friends?..To me?"

Remorsefully he answered, "Listen Blair you have to know that I am doing this for you! And for everyone else!"

He answered her confused look, "I'm here to distract Loki and find out what his plans are. I came to him saying that I didn't like what the world had become after being away for so many years. I told him that it's too different than how it used to be and that I believe SHIELD was just using me. He seemed to buy into it but after today he really trusts me. Don't you see? I have an inside of what is happening..finally! We can be ten steps ahead of him now."

Blair thought this over and realized how genius it was. But could he really trick the god of mischief?

She now walked calmly inside and found a feast set before her. "Where did this come from? It looks delicious!" She didn't realize that she hadn't eaten since yesterday.

Loki grinned and pulled out the chair for her. "I figured this is a way I could thank you for giving me back my necklace."

She didn't trust him but sat down anyway and started loading her plate with food. "Mmmm..it's so good."

After an awkward dinner of Blair shoving her face, Steve barely eating and Loki just grinning it was time for bed.

She showed Steve to his room on the first floor it had a bed and a view. "Don't forget that I'm not you're enemy B.." He said shutting his door.

She turned to Loki and shoved some blankets in his face. "I'm sorry my dear but what are these for?"

"For the couch of course and don't worry it rolls out into a bed."

"It will suffice although your bed would be much more comfortable." He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes and said "In your dreams lover boy." I walked upstairs, fell face first in bed and slept.

* * *

_In Asgard 10 hours earlier:_

Marfello shifted into Loki. He made his way to the Bifrost and stood before Heimdall.

"I need to go to Midgard Heimdall."

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that."

"Don't talk back to me. I'm your prince and you will do as I say."

Heimdall brought his sword out saying,"You're not my prince, _Marfello_"

He swung his blade but Marfello quickly changed into a frost Giant and froze Heimdall.

He used Heimdall's sword to activate the Bifrost.

"Thank you for your service now if you'll excuse I'm late for an appointment. Ta ta."

Laughing, he threw an astrid bomb that would destroy the Bifrost as done before by Thor.

But this time it couldn't be rebuilt.

Marfello landed on a cliff with a few houses. He found the small Asgardian ship cloaked. He got in and flew away.

He landed the ship outside of the SHIELD office.

"Captain? I thought you were with Agent Romanoff?"

It took him awhile to see that the human was talking to him. He forget in this form he was Steve Rogers. Whenever Marfello shifted he got the powers and memories of the one he shifted into. The agent's name was Dane.

"Hello Dane, listen that is classified business. It was a cover story so don't tell anyone okay?"

"Yes sir. But Captain if I may ask...while you're here we could use you for a mission. It appears that Agent Grey is in trouble at her house and we need all the armed forces we could get."

Marfello gladly hopped into the truck.

* * *

Loki didn't tell the mortal that he didn't need sleep.

Instead he stared at the necklace and could feel it's power running through his veins. It's too bad he can't use it. He needed it's power to rule this world and get back at his dull brother.

If all worked out he would prove to his father that Loki didn't need him or Thor.

He could take the throne all to himself. And he would be...accepted among Asgard. Not as the god of lies. Not as a frost giant. Not as a weak prince. But as a true King of Asgard.

Loki just needed a way to get the girl to help him. He needed her 'broken soul' to give this necklace power.

He saw right through her tough girl phase just as he saw through Romanoff's mask. They were both just broken girls who were trying to act tough.

Although Romanoff was an actual badass and would never give up her mask.

Blair on the other hand...well her mask already had cracks in it. He knew that his plan for her would make her mask break in half.

* * *

Blair headed down to the beach that morning with her surfboard since the sun was finally out. It felt good to ride the waves and the beach was private so she was the only one out here.

Loki had been watching the girl for an hour she was riding waves. As he went outside he was going to execute his plan to perfection.

* * *

Blair was having a blast on the waves. She forgot about her responsibilities and crazy life at that moment there was only the wave.

"You're quite good at that 'shredding' as they call it here."

"I've been doing it ever since I was a little girl. Have you ever tried it before?"

"No, on Asgard they don't have beaches."

That's sad so he's never been in the ocean.

"Well I can show you a move or two.."

He suddenly changed into boardshorts and had a green surfboard. She was still shocked by his magic. It seemed so easy for him.

Looking at him shirtless she couldn't help but stare at his exposed abs. He was fit but in a more slender way and he was easily one of the most gorgeous men she had ever seen.

"Uhmm..okay follow me."

After his second attempt Loki managed to stand up on the board.

She was impressed "You're pretty good I've never seen anyone learn so fast."

"Well I am a god, darling. Our muscle memory is more advanced than humans at this rate I will never fall off the board again."

Right at that moment a wave came up behind him and knocked him over.

Blair died of laughter "I believe that is called karma."

She stopped talking when she saw his face. He came up right to her board and even standing in the water he was still taller than her.

"I believe you'll be sorry you ever said that." With that he picked her up over his shoulder.

"Oh no you don't Loki put me-" He threw her in the water and for good measure threw some seaweed in her hair.

Now it was his turn to laugh as she stood scowling spitting water out of her mouth.

"You're going down!" She threw her seaweed and some wet sand at him.

He retaliated by throwing a giant ball of seaweed at her.

They ran all over the beach throwing sand and seaweed. She finally gave up when he threw her down in the sand, landing on top of her.

Their laughter was loud and genuine. They both realized at the same time that Loki was still on top of her.

"Do I have to make you get off?" She said raising her eyebrow.

He smoothed her hair "We both know you don't want me to."

He was playing her a bit but he liked the serious look on her face. For a moment she actually wanted him to kiss her.

Instead he got up and offered his hand to her.

* * *

Marfello watched the two on the beach together.

Running around playing. It was pathetic to see Loki like this.

He thought he was a prince of darkness and he wanted to rule. Ha. Not with that little mortal.

By the looks of things Loki seemed to like the girl. That will prove to be Marfello's advantage in the future.

* * *

**Hello! Once again hope you like it. Please leave reviews! I appreciate all commentary. **

**PS thanks sunset53! Your reviews are awesome :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Loki was sitting up for another restless night. He walked by the mortal's room and saw a lovely sight before him.

Her honey hair sprawled out on the pillow and her delicate features highlighted in the moonlight. She truly was a beauty, for a midgardian. Once she helped him with the necklace he decided he would spare her life and offer her a place in Asgard. He went to 'Steve's' room and saw him sitting on his bed.

"Marfello or should I say Captain." He said sarcastically. "I must say I am pleased with your work so far. You have proven to be a very handy asset. The woman believes you and is going along with the plan. Tell me...how was Asgard when you left? Is Fathe-I mean Odin suspicious?"

The man shifted his appearance from Steve Rogers back to the asgardian guard. He has never shown Loki his true form.

"Thank you my Lord. It was fairly easy convincing these humans of my character. As for Odin...he suspects nothing." Marfello thought back to Odin sending Thor for Loki and the now destroyed Bi-frost..yes everything was alright.

Loki seemed pleased with his answer.

"Good. Now tomorrow you go to the summoning location for the necklace. I will take the girl when the hour is closer. Before you leave tell her that you are leaving to do something with SHIELD."

Marfello agreed and Loki was left to his thoughts.

He needed a way to convince the girl. It's a good thing he had all night to think of a plan.

* * *

Blair woke up to amazing smelling food...Who was cooking?

She headed downstairs to find a feast set before her. She was honestly surprised.

"Good morning little one I made us breakfast." Loki said from behind her with a cheeky smile.

He seemed to be looking down at her and she realized she was only in her short t-shirt and her underwear. She felt exposed to his lingering eyes. She grabbed a blanket from the couch and sat down. Getting a plate full of food she said "I hate to ask, because this all looks delicious, but what is the meaning of all this? Trying to apologize for throwing seaweed in my hair?"

Loki showed a genuine smile, not his evil smirk he normally donned. "Is it so uncommon for you to receive gifts? And I don't remember you complaining yesterday about the seaweed. In fact you seemed to like me chasing you especially when I was on top of you.."

She was blushing profusely when Steve walked in the room. She turned away. "Hey Blair I haven't seen you that much since yesterday. Listen can I talk to you for a moment?" He said hinting at Loki.

Throwing his hands up he said "I know when one does not my favor my company soldier. I shall be upstairs."

"What is it Cap? Eat some breakfast. It's probably poisoned, knowing Loki. But it's sooo good."

"I'll eat some later but seriously I have some...news."

She looked at him as he said that. "I have to leave today Blair. Fury wants to send me on a mission back with Romanoff."

She was a little shocked that he had to leave so soon but she knew he had to follow orders. She was surprised and hurt that SHIELD hadn't come to look for her after what happened in the office. She got her thoughts out when Steve asked her, "Will you be ok here with him?"

He had a concerned look in his eye.

"Yes, I will beat his ass if he tries to pull a move." Satisfied and amused by her answer he hugged her goodbye and left out the door.

Blair sighed she would miss her friend. Now she was stuck with Loki. She was both excited and nervous about that.

* * *

The day at passed uneventful. Loki stayed in his room doing who knows what. Blair knew she would see him at dinner.

She got take out for dinner.

"Hello there little one...what is that delicious smell?"

Loki was still in his good mood from earlier.

"It's Mexican food."

"I've never heard of this 'mexican food'. Does not sound appeasing." He looked at the greasy mess in front of him.

"Ok I'll eat it then..." She said with her face stuffed.

Loki had to admit that the girl had an appetite. It was quite amusing despite her small physique.

He swatted her hand away "I will try it though." He took a bite into his food and found it to be delicious. Smiling he dug in.

* * *

Blair came downstairs and saw Loki staring again at the necklace. Goodness he really needs to get out.

She went next to him saying "I have a fantastic idea! Let's do some midnight surfing."

He raised his eyebrow and smirked. The woman was in a very good mood tonight. "Ok sounds fun indeed." With a snap of his fingers he was once again shirtless and had a green surfboard.

"I envy you for that. I'll be upstairs changing meet you at the beach."

"I will gladly change you into something but I have to warn it will be more...revealing." She playfully slapped him and shooed him outside.

Thankfully the weather was warm. It was a signature California night with the degree at 80. If he wanted revealing she would give it to him, she thought slyly.

Loki already hit the water and was sitting on the board waiting for her. He couldn't hide his shock..or lust as she strut on the beach.

In the smallest bathing suit he had ever seen. Blair was a little cocky when she saw his face.

He smiled at her as she walked into the water, it was so warm. "I must admit this is a very good look on you."

She just smiled and said "Are we going to keep talking or are we gonna surf?" He laughed and started swimming to the oncoming wave.

For the rest of the night they laughed and surfed. Occasionally fought for a wave and Blair thought that he was letting her win. He was already amazing at surfing for just starting yesterday. She tended to forget he was a god. He was fast when he swam toward the wave and she was content to watch him.

Loki could feel the mortal watching him and he made sure to give her a show. He liked how her eyes could linger on him. They surfed all night and ended up swimming and running around. Loki hadn't laughed this much in so long. His responsibilities left his thoughts and he was having a good time.

The sun was rising as they laid on the beach. Blair should be exhausted but was feeling more alive than ever. It must be adrenaline. She looked over at Loki who was staring at her. He licked his lips and she thought she was going to pass out. The look he gave her...

Loki couldn't stop staring at her and she looked truly beautiful as the sun fell on her features. She looked golden lit up by the sun. He leaned into her and kissed her.

Blair had never been kissed like this. He kissed slow and tender then passionate and hard. She leaned back into the sand and he was on top of her.

He teleported them back to the house. She looked around confused and gave him a questioning look.

He pointed at himself saying "God? Remember?"

She laughed and kissed him. His hand roamed her body til he found her biking strings. He started pulling on the strings of her bikini. She gave in, letting her reasoning go as she let him lay over her.

"You have no idea what I wanted to do with you when I saw you in this." He said nibbling her ear.

"Why don't you show me a few examples?" She said seductively.

"Are you sure you want this?"

She pulled him into another kiss. "Are you sure you want to pass this up?"

"No I don't." Loki whispered heatedly in her ear before laying her in the sand.

* * *

They lay in bed wrapped in the sheets. She was so tired and very content laying here. Now she was exhausted and could feel her eyes fluttering. He had certainly given her a work out.

Looking over at him she saw him toying with that damn necklace. And the moment was shattered.

"Loki?"

"Yes..."

"What are you going to do with that necklace? Are you going to destroy earth?"

The mortal sure can ruin a good day. Sighing he turned around to face her.

"I'm not going to destroy Midgard at least not a lot. I mean to rule as king. I will bring peace to the world. I will be your King...It is my birthright." He looked out and his gaze seemed lost.

"Loki this is my home. You can't just take it over because you feel like it. The avengers will stop you just like they did before."

Loki laughed "You think those avengers can stop me? I have the necklace and I have you."

"Me? What does this have to do with me?"

He grabbed her arm pulling her close "Yes you. The girl with so many heart breaks and mistakes. You are the key to this necklace and the power source. You are the one who will help me. We can rule this world together I will offer you a place by my side, where you can stay for eternity. You will forever be safe and be...mine."

Blair was speechless. Was he this delusional? She was the key to this powerful necklace? He only saw what she could do for the necklace.

He was just using her..like everyone else.

"Really? That's all I am to you isn't it? You just see people and how they can best be of use to you. You don't care for anyone except yourself." She got up wrapping the blanket and got up from the bed.

Loki sat up to look at her. "I offer you something that I will not give to anyone else. You will be second in command and everyone will listen to you. How can you say no to something like this?"

"You still don't get it. I don't want to be your queen. I don't want anything to do with yo-"

"Really? Because last night you had _everything_ to do with me. Especially when I did this." He grabbed her in for a fiery kiss and her body responded immediately. With all of her willpower left she pushed him away. Feeling the tears coming she quickly pulled away.

Loki still didn't get it and he never would, she thought. She doesn't want him to like her because she could power the necklace. She wanted him to like her...for her.

She quickly changed and grabbed her car keys. She needed escape.

Loki heard her car tear away and drive off. Sighing he followed after her.

* * *

Blair found herself in the local farmer market. She searched around aimlessly and buying random crap.

Retail therapy always worked. She spent hours wandering around town and it was night time before she knew it.

She had a few bags and was trying to look for her car. Damn it where were those keys.

She felt someone behind her and dropped her bags turning around she saw 3 guys.

"She's the one grab her." One of them said and made a move to her but she spun around and kicked him right in the face.

She then hit right him in the knee and he fell. Then she kicked the other one in the right spot making him groan and fall to the ground.

Looking around she saw the third and froze as she saw him pull a gun on her. He had grabbed her gun from her purse.

She had one more trick she learned from Natasha up her sleeve. She just needed them to get close enough.

The other two on the ground got up and she let them tie her hands together. About to make her move the man with the gun was pushed to the ground. The other two holding her were on the ground suddenly.

The two who were holding her were now dead, their necks snapped. Scared she looked around and saw Loki standing over the man who had the gun.

"Who sent you?!" He yelled at the man.

The man was trembling and shaking with fear. "I..I-I..don't know."

Blair flinched as he yelled, "DON'T LIE TO ME!"

He grabbed his neck barely letting him breath. "Loki..." Blair said cautiously. He turned and looked at her. She gasped and saw nothing but fury in his eyes. He softened a bit when he saw her fear. He let go of the man's throat, slightly.

He turned back to the man and said, "I will ask you once more. _Who sent you._" The last three words were filled with rage and unspoken promises.

"Marfell-"

Loki punched him and kept punching him. He didn't stop even when Blair was grabbing his arm yelling and begging him to stop. Finally, when the man looked beaten to a pulp did he stop. "Go tell that little shit who did this to you and that _I'm coming for him_. Loki, the _god of mischief._"

With that he threw the man on the ground and helped Blair untie her hands. He lead her to the car and driving off he could've sworn that he heard thunder.

* * *

_Asgard a day before:_

Thor was on his way to the Bifrost. Loki had escaped. Thor just hoped he hadn't done anymore damage to Midgard. He loved his brother and pitied him for what happened but he had a duty to protect Midgard.

He stopped just outside of the observatory when he heard voices. One was Loki's.

"Don't talk back to me. I'm your prince and you will do as I say."

Heimdall brought his sword out saying,"You're not my prince, _Marfello_"

Thor saw Heimdall swung his blade but Marfello froze him by turning into a frost giant.

He used Heimdall's sword to activate the Bifrost.

Thor heard someone say, "Thank you for your service now if you'll excuse I'm late for an appointment. Ta ta."

Laughing, he threw an astrid bomb and vanished through the Bifrost. Thor couldn't act quick enough he grabbed the astrid bomb before it could hit the ground and threw it high into the air.

The astrid bombs were known for being lethal. They were in fact banned from almost all nine realms because they destroyed everything in their wake.

Where would this imposter of gotten one?

He ran over to Heimdall and used Mjolnir to break him out of the ice. Helping him up "Are you okay Heimdall? Who was that?"

"That was something I have never seen before. He shifted into three different people before my eyes. He was guarded from my sight his entire time in Asgard. He is very dangerous and powerful. And he just went to Midgard."

"Tell the All-father of what has transpired. Something is not right with him. I will be going after him...and Loki."

Thor knew he had to stop that man and Loki as he went through the Bi-frost.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hi! This chapter was the longest of all the chapters. Hoped you liked it! I've been writing it all week because I got the flu (yuck). So sorry for any mistakes! And I may upload another chapter later this week because I already wrote half of it but..not sure. **

**Please review this chapter! I was a little unsure about some of the scenes. I'm terrible at action scenes haha so don't hate. And I hope everyone has a wonderful Christmas!**

**ahsokatano55:: Thank you for your review! And that does indeed have a nice ring to it! Don't know if Loki could handle being called laufreyson though but who knows..he might have a a change of heart!**

** Sunset53:Yes he is! I love it and couldn't stop smiling when I wrote that scene! Thank you so much for your reviews you're awesome!**

**I love reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

Loki was still seething as Blair drove home. Those men had attacked Blair and that _treacherous Marfello_ had sent them to kidnap her.

He had thought of several ways to prolong their suffering. But he knew that the mortal could not last any longer. She was fatigued and scared. It would benefit no one if she passed out.

In the back of his mind Loki knew that he cared for the mortal. Not because of the necklace but another reason. He realized that he foolishly had let his worst enemy in. Sentiment. It was weakness. Letting himself care for someone. The mortal was fragile, weak and could be easily hurt. After tonight it scared him having something to loose. He needed to get his priorities straight. He needed to find Marfello. That imbecile had thought he could betray Loki.

Who knows what else that creature did. Loki knew something happened on Asgard and it was confirmed when he heard thunder. Marfello had sent Thor to try and catch him. Well he had failed in one part...he left Loki alive. Vowing then and there he would get revenge on Marfello.

He would protect the girl with everything he had. But he would not let her know of the affection he had for her. That would only bring more danger to her.

They arrived back at the house and she turned getting out the car. He grabbed her hand lightly looking at her.

"How are you?" He said looking concerned.

"I'm fine." She said tartly.

"I know when you are upset little one...tell me what is wrong."

She turned away from him and could feel the tears coming. He killed those people right in front of her. He acted like it was nothing. This was the monster that attacked New York. She couldn't look at without seeing him snapping their necks. She had seen it in his eyes, the fury.

"Tell me. Now." He gripped her chin forcing her to look at him.

"Those people...you killed them. Why?"

"Really? You care about those criminals...those petty men who tried to hurt you! They were going to take you Blair! I killed them to save _you._ Your people kill each other all the time in war and various crimes. What was different about tonight? At least I killed them for a good reason."

Does he not see his actions? "How can you justify that? What you did tonight was unnecessary_._ You didn't need to kill them. You did it because you take pleasure in it. And you can't control you're rage! That's not justified when there were other means of saving me."

Loki knew she would say something about the killings. Still, he thought she would at least thank him for saving her life. She should be grateful he even helped her.

"Listen here, I did what I had to. I will protect what is mine. And you my dear, are mine. You weren't going to defend yourself and so I did. I expect gratitude for my actions not judgment. I won't let you get hurt."

Blair was shocked..again he keeps stating that she is his. "I am not yours! As I've said before..You don't own me and I'm not a toy that you can fight over. You say you are a god, who has lived hundreds of years but you act like a child!"

For once Loki didn't have anything to say. He was not treating her as a toy. Does one treat a toy with so much care and risk his life for a _toy? _He would never tell her how much truth he saw in her words. Or that it stung a bit. Putting on a mask of his own he smirked "Can a child give you the pleasure I gave last night? I don't think a child has the talent that made you scream last night."

Blair stared at him mouth agape and was blind with white rage. Then she slapped him across the face. Instantly regretting that decision. She looked at her hand like it had a hand of her own and saw her mistake in his eyes when he looked at her.

He grabbed her wrists, pulling her in close. "You are mighty brave to slap a god in his face, _mortal._" He said the word in disdain.

"You deserved it." She said bluntly.

"Really? I deserve being slapped in the face after saving your pathetic life!"

"Ugh! No for being such an ass!"

They both scowled at each other staring into one's eyes. Loki saw something swirling in her. He saw her spirit. Before she could say anything else he slammed into her and kissed her passionately. She didn't object and kissed him back. The previous tension gone as Blair felt herself giving into her lust. Her anger only fired it more.

He teleported them to her bedroom and threw her on the bed. Loki grabbed her by her hair saying, "I love it when you're angry."

"You're the only one who can make me feel like this."

He looked satisfied as he said "That's not the only way I can make you feel." He took her to bed to prove his point of how he was in fact not, a child.

* * *

Blair woke up to a loud burst of thunder. Loki was not in bed with her. There was a storm brewing outside.

"Loki?" she called out quietly. There was no response. She jumped out of bed and went downstairs to look for him. He was on the porch with the front door open.

"What are you doing?" She called over the storm. He turned and said, "Stay inside it's not-"

Before he could get another word out a flash of red knocked him to the ground. It was Thor, the god of thunder. Loki was being held on the ground by him.

"Loki what did you do? Why would do something so dumb?" He was yelling at him and didn't notice Blair standing behind them.

"Haha" Loki said pushing himself up. "Hello to you too. Did the All-father send you here? Did Frigga want to bring me back?"

Thor shoved Loki back to the ground. "I do not want anymore of your tricks brother. You know exactly why I came here!"

"Honestly Thor quit yelling it solves nothing. I know not of what you speak of." Loki could honestly say that.

"I swear brother if you do not give some answers soon I will be forced to use action. Father is not pleased at what has transpired. He wishes to seek your death after that stunt you pulled."

"First off _Thor" _Saying the name in disgust "As I keep saying I have no idea what you're talking about."

Thor picked up his hammer. "I still think you know exactly what I'm talking about and for once I want the truth."

Hammer in hand Thor was ready to strike.

Panicking, Blair intervened at that moment. "Wait, stop! I can speak for Loki. He's been here with me for three days."

It was the first time that Thor looked at the girl. He pulled his brother up and went over to her. "Is that true?"

He said to Loki who nodded "Yes this woman has tended to all my..._needs._" He was wriggling his brow and winked. Blair put her hand over her face, embarrassed. Thor was not amused.

"I do not know what you did to make her help you but I am thankful." He got off of Loki and set his hammer down. Looking to her he said "I am Thor, Prince of Asgard. I'm sorry for whatever problems my brother has caused you."

She shook his hand "I'm Blair and he hasn't caused that much trouble. Some rude tricks here and there but nothing of alarm."

Thor smiled warmly. "Yes my brother is known for his tricks but I am glad that he has done no harm. But I'm still confused what interest one of your kind has with Loki?"

Blair didn't know what to say. Thor was pretty much asking what relationship do you have with my brother. She looked over to Loki who gave her a look that said 'Don't tell him anything'. She didn't know what to say anyway so she let Loki answer.

"Honestly Thor the one time I'm telling the truth...This midgardian has given me shelter and in return I have kept her safe from a foe that Midgard faces. Speaking of which I must discuss with you."

Blair was confused but kept her mouth shut. Of course Loki forgot to mention that he was the threat to Earth and most likely Asgard. But she didn't want to ruin anything and could only hope that Loki had a plan.

* * *

Blair sat awkwardly on the couch. The two brothers were talking but Blair wasn't following what was going on.

"Yes! He turned into you, a frostgiant and then a guard. Heimdall foresaw something twisted in this character..."

Loki leaned forward and seemed to be pondering Thor's words. They both looked over at Blair as she said "So this strange character what was so weird about it?"

"He changed into several different people before my eyes. It is uncommon for that to happen, even on Asgard."

"But couldn't it be just magic? I mean Loki teleports himself and if you can do that...can't you simply change your face?"

Lok sighed frustrated. "It couldn't be magic. It is true I can change my appearance but this person didn't only do that. He took on the powers of the shape he formed into. That is what makes this interesting. He had several different powers in a second. We've never heard of anything like it."

Thor looked over and said "With that much power..well he is very dangerous. I think that Loki and I should go search for him."

Loki turned his head. "I don't see how this involves me. You are the heir to the throne. You and the warriors of three go do it."

"Brother listen to your words! It is your duty as a Prince of Asgard and as a fellow Asgardian-"

Loki stood up then "But I'm NOT Asgardian! I am Jotun. Or did you forget so soon? So waste away for all I care..I may even join this fellow to see what he has to offer me."

Loki was threatening close to Thor's face. Glaring at him.

Thor looked at him with very sad eyes. "I cannot persuade you anymore on the matter brother. But know this, you are not a monster because of who you were born from. It matters not where your true heritage lies. You are not defined by that. Your fate is not defined by that. You are defined by the actions you choose. You can make up for past afflictions if you help me. You can change fate and be welcomed once again as a hero on Asgard...Does that not sound pleasant?"

Blair saw Loki show a moment of vulnerability during Thor's speech. But it was gone as soon as it came.

"That's a lovely speech, Thor really hit the heart." Loki said sarcastically and rolled his eyes. "But what makes you think I even care? Any good I had vanished the day I arrived at Midgard. Along with any care I had for you or _Odin._"

"Because we were both brought up by the same parents-whether they are our real ones or not. I know your disdain for Odin but what of Frigga? Our mother? She gave you honesty and love, something that no one can destroy. Do you not remember? And no matter what you say there will always be good raging on inside of you. No matter how many people you kill you can't shake that."

He turned to Blairs smiling and taking her hand. "It was nice to meet you Fair maiden...you do my brother good by letting him stay here. I cannot thank you enough for that. Farewell." To Loki he said "I'm going to SHIELD and will be back tomorrow. I suggest you think about my offer and what it could do for you."

With that he fly up into the sky. Leaving a slightly mad and rather confused Loki in the wake.

* * *

**AN: Hi guys! First off thanks for reading and please please please review/comment! I need some input on the story. Also wanted to let you know that I changed/fixed some mistakes on all of the previous chapters before this. You can check it out if you want it's not enough to drastically change the story. But I feel that it flows a bit better. Again thank you for reading!**

**Hello: Thank you! **

**Staccy: Yeah got another comment on captain america but now you know it's not really him! And thank you I can hopefully upload more chapters now that I'm out of school for 6 wks woo.**

**Wynter is coming: Thanks so much! Very encouraging :)**


	6. Chapter 6

After Thor left Loki seemed to vanish. He left without a word. Blair stayed in the house. She heard a small beep. Looking around she saw her phone. She hadn't contacted SHIELD in anyway but could assume that they knew she was with Loki. It was ringing she picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"Agent Grey, this is Director Fury. I think it's time we discuss your position with Loki."

She felt her insides twist a little knowing that she was talking to Fury. She knew SHIELD was planning something. But she didn't know if it was against her or not.

"Hello sir. Before you go any further I must explain. Loki came here and attacked me first. You know about the incident at the office but I know it was all part of the plan. After Steve came and explained everything I can assure you I am not on Loki's side. I'm merely going along with your plan for Steve"

"Steve? Agent Grey what the hell are you talking about? Steve has been in Washington D.C. with Romanoff for the past week."

Blair's head seemed to spin. "What? No that's not possible..he was here with me! He said that he was helping Loki. He was trying to see what his plan was and to intercept his moves. He said that you put him up to this. To trick Loki. He was here with me two days ago!"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about. Whoever this person was it was not Steve. Don't you remember Loki is the god of lies and mischief? He has magical abilities that we don't know about. He's obviously playing you. I now know for certain you aren't on Loki's side. Just hang in there we are coming with a team tomorrow. Thor is here on earth and said he would help us with his brother. For now find out as much as you can about his plan."With that he hung up.

Loki had been playing Blair this entire time. Blair was furious and ashamed. She had let Loki crawl into her head and into her bed. He will always be the lying and selfish man that destroyed New York.

* * *

_Somewhere in Iceland:_

The hour is approaching. The background slowly transformed into a desolate area void of any living thing except ruin. "Do you have the necklace yet?" turning he saw his king. With pale skin, eery yellow eyes and scaly he showed the true face of a fowler. He was Decimas, king of the Fowlers.

Marfello looked up at his king "I do not have it yet my liege but I am close."

Snarling the King said, "You had better secure the necklace and the power source by this month's moon. Otherwise it will not work and if you fail I shall feed you to the people. They will not be so kind if you do not restore our kingdom. We live in ashes and ruin from the cursed _Asgardian_. I expect the necklace, power source and that prince here."

Marfello's surroundings slowly melting into Earth. He had to make Loki pay for the crimes he committed. He needed a plan to get Loki and the power source.

He knew Loki had feelings for the girl. After his last failed attempt at taking her he needed to be more drastic. There was no other way to get the necklace.

* * *

Blair heard the front door close. She waited for Loki to come in here.

"Fury called while you were gone."

"Typical I knew he would get hold of you sooner or later. What did he say?"

"Oh you know..wondering if I was really with you and if I've gone evil. Also that Steve has been in Washington D.C. this entire time!" She paused and waited for his reaction. He said nothing so she went on.

"You've been lying to me ever since the beginning haven't you? I was right about you. You're nothing but a selfish arrogant bastard!" She yelled at him.

Loki chuckled and sneered tauntingly. "I'm sorry to have ever confused you, my dear. I figured you would know by my title that I am the god of lies. I love to cause chaos and tricks. You fell so easily into my trap. Thinking that I cared about you in any significant way. It was rather endearing. Especially after our first night together. You treated me so kindly and gave me your heart. You care for me too much. You had a little fantasy too that I loved you. A king and that I would love a lowly _little girl. _You're a human.._mortal._ I am a _god._ You were made to be ruled. You were made to worship me, to do my will. That's all you ever are and that's all you ever will be."

Blair was speechless. His words hit the heart and pierced right through her. She had cared for him and believed that he cared for her. She was so stupid for ever thinking that he could actually change. That he could care about her or love her. She couldn't see through his demeanor until now. It made her sick.

"You're right. I should've known better than to trust a selfish, childish, pathetic excuse for a man. Who only ever wants the approval of his father! You have to prove that you are worthy because deep down you know that you're a _monster._You will never be worthy of anyone."

A furious expression crossed Loki and he grabbed her viciously by the arm. "I will not tolerate your disrespectful words coming from you. I am your _King_ and you are my pet. The next time you utter something like that again it will result in your death. I will slowly draw it out making you feel pain beyond comprehension. Only when you beg for death will I give it to you. Do I make myself clear?"

Teeth clenched Blair slowly nodded. "Good. Then you are to listen to my every instructions and not question them. Go upstairs pack lightly and quickly. We are leaving today before Fury comes."

Blair seemed a little hesitant but when Loki glared at her she ran upstairs. Ten minutes later they were outside.

"Grab hold of my arm." She did. "Now hold on tight."

Blair felt like she was being dragged through a hole the size of a pin. Her whole body felt separate and it was over in a second. She landed hard on the ground with Loki standing above her. "Get up we have work to do."

* * *

**AN: Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

Blair woke up in a small room. She forgot where she was for a moment then she remembered. Loki brought her here after he teleported them to somewhere in Europe. She saw the german signs in the small town where they had landed. He brought them to a tiny, vacated inn and put her in the room. It had a bed, dresser, table, chair, and a small bathroom. He left after putting her in the room without another word. She was laying on the bed. There was no clock or TV so she had no idea the time.

She got up and looked outside to see mountains. The sun was barely up it must be early morning or late afternoon.

Lying on the bed she heard the door open. Loki walked in his green eyes assessing her. "You're awake. Good. There are things we must discuss."

Frustrated and scared she mustered up my courage. "What do you want with me Loki? Why relocate? Why now?" Blair needed answers. One minute Loki is charming and playful the next he attacks. He has never talked to her like he did yesterday. There was no emotion in his voice and even his mocking was lacking. Something was really wrong here.

Loki said in a totally different voice "You really can't tell the difference?"

He started glowing and before her eyes turned into a different person.

Loki's straight black hair turned into blonde curls. The green eyes were turned brown and his stature was shorter than Loki's. The clothes went from green to a bronze suit of armor. Who is this?

"What is this Loki? Another one of your tricks?"

"I really do get into character don't I." Blair didn't know what was happening.

"I'm not Loki. The name is Marfello, we've met before, remember?" He glowed again and turned into Captain America, smiling smugly.

Realization hit Blair. "You were in the house with us! Loki used you to trick me. You have magic like Loki's..you must be Asgardian."

Glowing again he turned back to the man before."I am _not_ Asgardian. I would never want to be. All they do is conquer and destroy never thinking about who they step on. My planet used to thrive until the god of mischief decided to pay a visit. He ruined the entire planet and we were forced to leave."

Blair felt a moment of pity for him. What would it be like to loose your whole planet? "If you're not asgardian then what are you?"

"I'm a fowler. We have the ability to change shape. We are shifters. It comes in handy does it not?" He smiled for a moment.

"Well what do you want with me? I don't know anything valuable about Loki."

"I need you as Loki bait. Nothing more than that. I already have _all_ the information I need on Loki. How to hurt him and what he needs."

"And what is that?"

"Well, my dear, he needs you. He won't admit it, instead he will say he only needs you for the necklace. But we both know that he cares for you. He would do anything to help you. Loki finally found someone he loves and it's a human. Precious. I wonder how far he is willing to go to keep you safe?"

"Loki will find you and kill you, if you hurt me."

"That is what makes you so special. Loki would do anything for you. Killing 2 of my men, beating the other one, yes he would do alot for you."

"You sent those men that day in the alley?"

"Yes I did. Things would have gone simpler for everyone if you had been taken that day. But ah, my plan worked out in the end anyway. Funny how things work. Now come here we're going to send your beloved Loki a little message."

* * *

The SHIELD office was busy with people scrambling around. Thor had come here hours before. He met with Fury and Coulson.

"What you are telling me is that Loki, the maniac who tried to kill us all, took my agent because he needs her to help him take over earth again?"

"Yes. The necklace Loki has is ancient and was presumed lost many centuries ago. I do not know how Loki came by this nor where he is keeping it. But he will help us because of the girl."

Coulson stepped in at this point "Sir, I don't think that Loki is capable of helping anyone but himself. Why should we trust him? If Agent Grey can help him why should we get her back? That will only give her to him."

"How can you do that to one of your own? Are you not sworn to protect your kind?" Thor was enraged that they would give up on the girl so easily.

"Listen I'm sorry Thor but things run differently around here. We do not trust your brother plain and simple. The main plan is to capture this guy and bring him in. It's not a rescue mission."

"Fine that is your plan. My plan is to locate the impostor and rescue Lady Blair. You cannot convince me otherwise."

Fury and Coulson didn't agree with him but didn't argue either. Everyone knew Thor was as stubborn as a rock.

"Okay then onto our first step." Fury said pulling out his gun. "We need to get your brother."

* * *

**AN: Next chapter is all of Loki so stay tuned. Thanks for reading!**

** .ASGARD.-haha yea it was! I try not to end the chapters like that but it always happens. x) **

**Sunset53-Thank you! Love all your comments. I know but it had to be done :) Next chapter you will see Loki's more vulnerable side.**


End file.
